


On Secrets and Plans and Cookies

by HanaNekoMoonPig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Hiding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plans, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNekoMoonPig/pseuds/HanaNekoMoonPig
Summary: It’s the Christmas holidays and Erwin has finally decided to make a move on his grumpy but cute neighbor.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	On Secrets and Plans and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This my entry for the #12daysofEruri prompt for December 21: cookies  
> It's my first time to join such prompts, and this is an unedited version so apologies for errors

Erwin smiled as his apartment was filled with the delicious aroma of cookies fixing to come out of the oven anytime soon. He loved baking, and for this particular recipe, he literally slaved over the kitchen all morning, painstakingly going over every ingredient, measurement and procedure. He wanted everything to be perfect. As he sipped his hot chocolate drink, Erwin mulled over his plans one more time. Plans that involve his grumpy but cute neighbor, whom he had set his sights on the moment he moved in next door to his apartment almost one year ago. And Erwin is never one who will half-ass anything. Scrutinizing every detail in his head, lest any untoward happenings will occur, again, Erwin sighed in frustration. Levi had an uncanny and annoying habit of ruining every plan and scheme that Erwin carefully laid out, proving himself to be a challenge, brushing things off with ill-concealed contempt. And Erwin is never one who backs away whenever a challenge presents itself. It was aggravating because he would have very much preferred to already have Levi spread out on top of his bed covers, helpless as he does his way with him, taking him apart piece by piece, touching and kissing him softly all over, hearing him moan and gasp his name out in intense pleasure.

So lost in his perverted thoughts, Erwin almost missed the tinny bell of the oven as the timer has reached the end. He took the tray out of the oven and placed it in the cooling rack. The cookies look absolutely appetizing. Erwin chuckled sheepishly as he realized he made a ton of them, enough to feed the whole residents of his apartment building. There were chocolate chip cookies, butter cookies, gingerbread cookies, green tea cookies, and of course, for the last batch, those Christmas cookies with icing and frosting and sprinkles that Erwin is absolutely fond of. He’s extremely relieved to have the foresight of buying everything that he would probably need ahead of time, as snow has been relentlessly harsh for two days, covering everything in white, with no prospect of ever stopping. It’s almost a blizzard and some modes of transportation have already been cancelled. He and Levi are positively snowed in. And it’s the perfect opportunity to execute his plans. He has wasted enough opportunities as it is, but not anymore.

Erwin is confidently positive that it is just him and Levi that was currently left on the apartment compound, at least on the floor they were both occupying. The family living on the other side had already left for the holidays a week ago, and the vlogger guy occupying the far end is rarely home, probably on another godforsaken adventure, all just for content and for earning likes in the social media, so he doesn’t count.

He heard Levi last night working out and what was unmistakably punches and kicks against a punching bag. The walls could be thin sometimes, Erwin wonders if Levi is aware of it. Levi’s apartment is always quiet, except for the times when he does workouts and when he got visitors. Most notably and frequently, his eccentric, glass-wearing colleague Hange Zoe. Both are teachers at the nearby school, Levi on Sports and Physical Education, Hange on Science.

Truth be told, Erwin had been planning on moving out of the apartment for months now. It’s not that he can’t afford to buy his own house. In fact, he’s had one already built, complete with a wrap-around porch just like he wanted. It’s just that he enjoys being in someplace where he is anonymous and he can keep a low profile. His own apartment is a modest one, with adequate kitchen space, living room, bed and bath. Ideal for a bachelor like him. But once Levi entered the picture, his plans to move had been thwarted and revised to ‘get Levi to move from his apartment into his’, and possibly a plan in the future to ‘get Levi to move in with him in his newly constructed house’.

While waiting for the cookies to cool down, he thought about the first time he saw Levi. It was the first day of spring that year, and Erwin is engaged in a phone call, annoyed that the construction of his house has been delayed because the oak wood flooring he ordered is behind on shipments. Leaning by the window, he happened to glance out at the parking lot below and saw a man pulling out several boxes from a car. He couldn’t make out the man’s features as he is wearing a cap, but what’s evident is the man’s small stature. New neighbor it seems, and Erwin is quite used to seeing lots of people come and go from this apartment complex. True enough, a few minutes later, he heard the door to the unit beside his open and sounds of boxes shuffling can be heard next. As he watched the guy go back to the parking lot, it’s apparent that he has no companion to help him move stuff. To keep his mind off of his house concerns, he decided to give the guy a helping hand.

And boy was he glad he did! Everything about Levi appealed to Erwin, even his grumpy attitude towards him on their first meeting. Erwin had to discreetly arrange his jeans to hide the bulging evidence of his arousal all throughout the hauling and moving of Levi’s stuff. There’s not much stuff, just some practical and essential ones. And when Levi started to remove his jacket and rummaged through boxes and cupboards and started cleaning around, presenting a nice view of fine and shapely rear and well-formed legs, Erwin felt the blood rush from his head to his groin. It was a terrible ordeal. And later that night, as he lie in bed, Erwin touched himself and released all his newfound desires towards his new neighbor, whispering his name in the darkness.

At first, Levi intrigued him. There is something about Levi that beckons him, like the proverbial moth to a flame. From his hair as black as ebony, skin like pale porcelain, grey eyes glinting like twin pinpricks of silver on a deceptively youthful face, his well-developed physique, to his gruff and condescending no-nonsense way of speaking and his hot temperament. Levi is a mysterious and complicated man and Erwin vowed to peel the layers covering this enigmatic man. And Erwin is nothing if not persuasive and an expert tactician. As the days pass and Levi begins to warm up to him, Erwin found out that Levi isn’t that emotionless, cold-hearted and intimidating as others perceived him to be, especially his students. On the contrary, these traits fascinate Erwin. True, Levi can be a notorious clean freak, vulgar, sarcastic and with a rotten sense of humor, but underneath that stoic expression is a passionate, loyal and dedicated man.

Now, Levi’s apartment is not as big as his, though Erwin’s is not as clean and organized as Levi’s, he makes it a point to invite Levi over for tea and some snacks, whenever his schedule permits. Or a late night conversation over beer or whiskey, with Erwin subtly appreciating Levi’s flushed cheeks. Sometimes Hange joins them, and Erwin couldn’t have been happier when Hange let slip one day about Levi’s sexuality.

Erwin delights in their fleeting private moments together, where there are no distractions and it is just the two of them having a casual conversation. He listens to every word Levi says, granted that Levi is not the most expressive at times. He would complain about his students, his colleagues, his eccentric friend Hange, the cluttered state of Erwin’s apartment, and anything and everything in between. Erwin missed him terribly when Levi had to go away for a week back in summer for training and accreditation of sorts. And Erwin couldn’t forget the time Levi fussed over him when he caught the flu last autumn. It was most unfortunate that he got sick during his birthday. He thought it was cute and thoughtful of him to fret over him and nag and scold him. Levi cooked and cleaned for him, made sure he takes his medications, made him tea and never left his apartment until he had fully recovered.

The seasons passed by this year and Erwin is forever grateful to have earned Levi’s trust and friendship, but he is not content with just friendship. This pursuit of his could be considered obsessive but Erwin doesn’t care. What Erwin wants, Erwin gets. And he wants Levi Ackerman.

And Levi is very much alone in his apartment right now.

He finished his warm mug of hot chocolate drink, placed the cookies on a platter, and he went out to the hall to Levi’s apartment. He knocked twice and he heard him swore accompanied with a few clattering noises. He smiled at the image that greeted him as Levi opened the door. He’s wearing a navy blue sweater, comfy jeans, sock-clad feet, a white bandana over his head and another one tied around his neck, a look of mild annoyance on his face.

Erwin grinned, “Cleaning again, Levi?”

Upon seeing that it’s Erwin, Levi crossed his arms, cleaning rag in hand, “What do you want, Erwin?”

“I baked some cookies”, he smiled, holding up the platter. “I was wondering if you would care for some.”

Without waiting for Levi to answer, Erwin strutted passed him and placed the cookies on the kitchen countertop.

“What the fuck?” Levi furrowed his brows, “It’s enough to feed an army”

Erwin turned to face him and calmly replied, “Why don’t you freshen up a bit? I’ll get everything ready.”

Ignoring Levi’s protests, Erwin took out cups and saucers from the kitchen cupboard, seemingly familiar with Levi’s kitchen, and set about to brew tea.

“Erwin, why-“ Levi tried to object but Erwin beat him to it, saying, “C’mon Levi, it’s the holidays and it’s your birthday in four days. Take a break from cleaning once. I think you deserve a little… indulgence.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? This is my daily routine… Erwin!” Levi sound infuriated as Erwin ignored him again.

Levi sighed in defeat and at the prospect of cutting his cleaning short. He made his way to the bathroom while grumbling about a certain tall, stubborn blonde who’s used to having his way around and won’t take ‘No’ for an answer.

Setting the cookie platter and two steaming cups of tea on the living room center table, Erwin waited for Levi patiently to finish. Snow is still falling outside as Erwin peered out the window. He saw the landlord and his teenage son dutifully shoveling snow out of the driveway. Then they both stopped to wave at the driver of the car that just pulled up. Small talk were exchanged and the car proceeded to the parking lot below. Erwin knew who that car belongs too and he internally swore in annoyance as he feared his plans for today won’t pull through.

Erwin heard the bathroom door behind him open and close and he asked Levi, “Is Hange joining you today?”

“Hah?!” Levi gave Erwin a curious look. “Not that I know of. Why?”

Erwin turned around and shrugged, “They just pulled up a minute ago and I…” His words trailed off at the horrific and annoyed expression on Levi’s face.

“That fuckin’ four eyes!” Levi snarled, “I can’t deal with this right now. Only an idiot would drive through this weather.”

Erwin opened his mouth to ask Levi what is the matter, but Levi ignored him as he rushed to the door and slammed the locks into place. He swiftly turned around and headed straight to Erwin like a raging bull and grasped the front of his sweater with one hand and pulled Erwin with enough force to start dragging him away from the window.

“Levi… what…” Erwin is both confused and concerned and a bit fearful as Levi flicked off every light switch in his apartment and dragged him towards a little closet by the doorway where Levi keeps his coats and boots. Erwin flinched as Levi jerked the closet door open with such force it banged on the wall beside it. Then Levi unceremoniously flung Erwin inside. Levi grabbed Erwin’s shoes lying by the doorway at the last minute and threw it inside as well. Erwin’s heart skipped a beat as Levi followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

It was an extremely tight space for a huge guy like Erwin and Levi was pressing himself quite firmly against him. “Please, please,” Levi whispered, sending shivers down his spine that Erwin had to clench his teeth, “Don’t say a word.”

Erwin wondered if Levi is aware of how close he is to him right now. Both of Levi’s arms were wrapped tightly around Erwin’s shoulders and neck. His breath ghosting down Erwin’s neck, and he is fidgeting, as if nervous.

“Levi…”

“Please,” Levi whispered again, sounding frantic “I promise I will explain I just…” the sound of insistent knocks silenced him then the doorknob began rattling. A few minutes later they heard the lock disengage, the door swung open and Hange called out for him.

With bated breath, Levi clutched Erwin even tighter. Erwin took that opportunity to slowly and carefully wrap his arms around Levi, one around his waist and the other cradling his head. Levi gasped at the closeness. Thankfully they weren’t heard as another voice spoke up, “Hange, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oh hush now Moblit!” Hange reprimanded their companion, “It seems like he’s not here. We don’t have to do what we planned. Okay, hang on… I’ll just… there. He won’t notice the difference.” Their voice was proud.

“I don’t think so Hange,” Moblit piped in, “You know how meticulous Levi is.”

“Moblit, Levi is gonna kill me if he found out I accidentally borrowed and broke one of his teacups. Look! It’s back in place and I doubt he even noticed it was gone. We’re lucky he’s not here right now or else we would have to resort to our plan.”

“We won’t be so lucky if Levi will find us here right now…”

“Oh look, cookies! Don’t mind if do”

“Hange, what are you doing?!” Moblit sounded agitated, “Put that down!”

“He must be at Erwin’s” Hange said, seemingly ignoring Moblit. “Mmm this is delicious! You should try this Moblit!”

Upon hearing Erwin’s name, Levi stiffened in Erwin’s arms.

“Erwin?” Moblit asked.

Hange replied, chewing around a mouthful of cookies, “Yeah, his next door neighbor, Erwin Smith. The guy he is secretly, hopelessly head over heels in love with.” Chewing sounds. “In fact, he’s been pining for him ever since he moved here but won’t say anything.” More chewing sounds. “Says Erwin deserves more than a lowlife like him and he’s content with just being friends.” Even more chewing sounds. “Thinks that if he opens up it would ruin their friendship. Talk about a hopeless romantic.”

“Okay, alright, you’ve eaten enough. Let’s go.”

There were more sounds of footsteps and the door shutting as the locks kicked into place. Seconds ticked by and still they stayed inside the closet.

Levi had gone still the moment Hange had started rambling and Erwin was sure he wasn’t quite breathing either. He kept his arms firmly around Levi, knowing that once he let go Levi will bolt.

“So…” Erwin purred, his deep voice resonating between them as Levi shuddered in his arms. “You’re secretly, hopelessly head over heels in love with me?”

In a manoeuvre so precise and beautiful it left Erwin in awe, Levi slipped out of Erwin’s grasps and flung the closet door open and pulled Erwin out, heading for the exit. Erwin realized that Levi meant to throw him out of his apartment, so Erwin planted his weight and gripped Levi’s wrist tight.

“Levi”

He stilled at Erwin’s resistance and the way he softly said his name. “You should go.” Levi refused to look at Erwin, and his voice sound dejected. Levi let go of him and took a step back.

Erwin couldn’t be happier. And here he thought his plan will not work this time, but fate decided to intervene again, with really satisfying results. He said, “I think I’m gonna have that tea now. It must’ve gone cold already.”

Levi just stood there and he still won’t look at him. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, his brows are furrowed, there’s a slight blush on his cheeks, and he keeps on worrying his lower lip.

“Won’t you join me, Levi?” Erwin said softly, he thought that by this approach he can get Levi to relax. After all, he still haven’t got to the part where he tells Levi he feels exactly the same towards him. “I made these cookies for you.”

Levi won’t say anything. He can be really stubborn. Erwin sighed and decided that he’s done beating around the bush; it’s time to take action, plans and tactics be damned.

In a heartbeat, Erwin pulled Levi’s startled frame against him, dipped his head, and claimed his lips. Levi was stiff for a few moments before he melted gratuitously into him and opened his mouth willingly. Erwin groaned into his mouth, as he poured months’ worth of all his pent up passion and longing into the kiss. His heart is swelling with pride and joy that finally, _finally_ , he had Levi trembling in his arms. He had pressed Levi back up against the wall, shoving his leg in between his and hoisting him up, his hands going under Levi’s sweater to trace the smooth flare of his waist.

Erwin eventually felt the need to breathe, so he tore his mouth from Levi, loving the way he gasped in air through his parted lips, lashes lifting to show dazed silver grey eyes. Straining on his tippy toes from being hoisted up, Levi took several shaky deep breaths, “E-Erwin?” it was then that he also realized his fingers were buried deep in Erwin’s hair.

Erwin growled a bit before leaning back in and capturing Levi’s mouth in another passionate and furious kiss. This time Levi matched his intensity, tasting and exploring to their hearts’ content. Erwin continues to caress the precious bundle in his arms, pulling him even closer, pushing him back against the wall, grinding his manhood against him; he can’t stop, he’s losing control, Levi is sweet and warm and irresistible. A thousand times better than what his wild imagination has conjured all these months. He wished for this moment to last forever, but they had to eventually part. Both their chests rising and falling rapidly, still clinging onto each other, Erwin said breathlessly the first thing that came into his head, “Wow!” And in Levi’s gaze he saw the same longing and desire reflected right back at him.

Reaching up, Erwin cupped Levi’s face, marveling in the way he leaned in to his touch. With a mischievous smirk, Erwin said, “I have a secret too.”

“Y-You do?” Levi whispered, his voice shaky and breathless.

“Mmmm” he replied as he smoothed his fingers down Levi’s neck and tilted his chin up. Erwin dipped down and kissed him on the neck, sensuously soft and teasing, and he was rewarded with the sweet sound of Levi gasping his name out. Finally.

###

Christmas Eve came and Erwin gave Levi a birthday experience he would never forget.

At the first day of the New Year, Levi officially moved to Erwin’s bigger apartment.

Three days after, Erwin took Levi, for the first time, to see his newly constructed and fully furnished house. Hand in hand, they went from room to room inspecting everything.

Two months later, and after several attempts and pleas, Erwin finally managed to convince Levi to live with him in his new house. And to celebrate their living together, Erwin fucked Levi in every room, floor, wall and surface imaginable.

As he watched Levi sleeping soundly in their bed that night, Erwin has conjured up another plan for the Christmas holidays, the ‘ask for Levi’s hand in marriage’ plan.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, short and fluffy. Thank you for reading my story, let me know what you think in the comments.  
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> I have placed the link below for more info on the #12daysofEruri prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/Buckarts/status/1201694963987341312


End file.
